Various compounds have been described in the art as active ingredients of cosmetic compositions for conditioning of the skin. These include, for example, vitamin B3 compounds such as niacinamide, natural and synthetic vitamin A derivatives, and estrogens and estrogen derivatives, as well as β-1,3-D-glucan (Ber, U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,343) and piperine derivatives (Raman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,346,539).
Compounds of the astragaloside and ginsenoside families have been reported as having various biological effects. References describing astragaloside and ginsenoside compounds and their uses include:    Bedir, E. et al., “Immunostimulatory effects of cycloartane-type triterpene glycosides from Astragalus species”, Biol & Pharm Bull 23(7):834-7 (2000).    Binder, B. et al., “Use of triterpensaponins, such as notoginsenoside R1 (NR1) and/or astragaloside (ASIV) for preparing medicaments”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,578 (June 1998).    Calzada, L. et al., “Effect of tetracyclic triterpenes (argentatins A, B and D) on the estradiol receptor of hormone-dependent tumors of human breast”, Medical Scienice Research 23(12):815-16 (1995).    Chen, X. et al., “Protective effect of ginsenoside Rg1 on dopamin-induced apoptotis in PC12 cells”, Acta Pharmacol Sinica 22(8):673-678 (2001).    Hashimoto, K. et al., “Skin tissue regeneration promoters comprising ginsenoside Rb1”, WO 200192289 (2001); EP 1295893 A1 (2003).    Hong, H.-Y. et al., “Stimulatory effects of ginsenoside-Rg1 on p56lck kinase and cell proliferation in Jurkat T cells”, Korean J. Ginseng Sci. 19(2):117-21 (1995).    Huang, Y. et al., “Selected non-timber forest products with medicinal applications from Jilin Province in China”, Conference Title: Forest communities in the third millennium: Linking research, business, and policy toward a sustainable non-timber forest product sector; Kenora, Ontario, Canada, 1-4 Oct., 1999; General Technical Report-North Central Research Station, USDA Forest Service (No. NC-217): p. 93-101 (2000).    Kaneko, M. et al., “Accelerated recovery from cyclophosphamide-induced leukopenia in mice administered a Japanese ethical herbal drug, Hochu-ekki-to”, Immunopharmacology 44(3):223-231 (1999).    Kinjo, J. et al., “Anti-herpes virus activity of fabaceous triterpenoidal saponins”, Biological & Pharmaceutical Bulletin 23(7):887-9 (July 2000).    Khushbaktova, Z. A. et al., “Influence of cycloartanes from plants of the genus Astragalus and their synthetic analogs on the contractive function of the myocardium and the activity of Na, K-ATPase”, Chem. Nat. Compounds 30(4): 469-473 (1994).    Lee, Y. J. et al., “Ginsenoside-Rg1, one of the major active molecules from Panax ginseng, is a functional ligand of glucocorticoid receptor”, Mol Cell Endocrinol 133(2):13540 (October 1997).    Oda, K. et al., “Adjuvant and haemolytic activities of 47 saponins derived from medicinal and food plants”, Biol. Chem. 381(1):67-74 (2000).    Pistelli, L., et al., “Antimicrobial and antifungal activity of crude extracts and isolated saponins from Astragalus verrucosus”, Fitoterapia 73(4): 336-339 (2002).    Prince, R. L. and Min, X., “Compositions and method for treating or preventing osteoporosis”, PCT Pubn. No. WO 2001/01996.    Sengupta, S. et al., “Pharmaceutically effective compounds and their use”, PCT Pubn. Nos. WO 2002/69980 and WO 2002/07732.    Wang, Y-P. et al., “Effect of astragaloside IV on T,B lymphocyte proliferation and peritoneal macrophage function in mice”, Acta Pharmacologica Sinica 23(3):263-6 (March 2002).    Yasukawa, K. et al., “Sterol and triterpene derivatives from plants inhibit the effects of a tumor promoter, and sitosterol and betulinic acid inhibit tumor formation in mouse skin two-stage carcinogenesis”, Oncology 48(1):72-6 (1991).    Yamamoto, M. et al., “The stimulatory effects of ginseng saponins on proliferation and DNA synthesis of human vascular endothelial cells and skin fibroblasts in relation to cytokines or growth factors”, Nissei Byoin Igaku Zasshi 24(1):12-13 (1996).    Zhang W. J. et al., “Regulation of the fibrinolytic potential of cultured human umbilical vein endothelial cells: astragaloside IV downregulates plasminogen activator inhibitor-1 and upregulates tissue-type plasminogen activator expression”, Journal of Vascular Research 34(4):273-80 (July-August 1997).    Zi-Pu, L. and Qian, C., “Effects of astragaloside IV on myocardial calcium transport and cardiac function in ischemic rats”, Acta Pharmacol Sin 23(10): 898-904 (October 2002).